papfandomcom-20200215-history
Pearl Pinkerton
Pearl Pinkerton (referred to as Mom, Mommy or Mrs. Pinkerton) is a major character in Pinkalicious & Peterrific who is the mother of Pinkalicious, Peter Pinkerton and wife of Mr. Pinkerton, who likes to invent things. Etymology Her first name is mentioned by Mr. Pinkerton at the end of Dream Salon. Gallery Cute moment with Pearl and her husband while in their pajamas.png Norman kept the Pinkertons awake.png Pinkalicious and Peter's parents yawning.jpg|Pearl yawns PIPE 000107.4949306.512x288.jpg PIPE 00012.512x288.jpg Pinkalicious and Peter's parents hugging.png|Pearl and her husband hugging each other Pinkalicious, Peter, and their mom with fairy wings.png|Pearl with fairy wings Screenshot 2019-04-27-11-57-50.png|Pearl with blonde hair Mrs Pinkerton in her robe side view 2.png|Pearl's bedtime outfit Mrs Pinkerton in her robe front view.png Cha-Cha-Licious.jpg Pearl about to read her kids' poem.png Pearl being comforted by her husband.png Mr and Mrs Pinkerton finishing cleaning the living room.png Whale of a Song.jpeg The Pinkertons, Fairyanna, and the rest of the springtime fairies.png Best Pink Present.jpg Pearl giggling while in her robe.png Happy parents day.png Captain Jolly, Pinkalicious, Peter, Mr Pinkerton, and his wife Pearl Pinkerton.png Pearl with her husband in her workroom.png Pearl's hair in the pilot.png|Pearl in the pilot (her hairstyle is a tad bit different than in Fairy House and all other early and later episodes) Pinkalicious and Peter's parents cute moment.png Pinkalicious and Peter's parents are really tired.png Pearl wearing a swimsuit.png|Pearl in her swimsuit Pinkalicious and Peter's parents sleeping.png Pearl and her husband in their bedtime clothes.png|Pearl with her husband in their bedtime clothes Pearl with her arm around her husband's shoulder.png The Pinkerton family.png Pinkalicious and friends-0.jpg Mr. Pinkerton with his wife while wearing an apron.png Mother and daughter in swimsuits.png The Pinkertons and the springtime fairies.png A Pinkatastic Valentine's Day!.jpeg Mrs Pinkerton in her robe side view expy 3.PNG Mrs Pinkerton in her robe side view expy 8.png Mr Pinkerton's hand on his wife's back affectionately.png Pearl and her toothpaste (expy).png Pearl and her husband cute moment.png Pearl and her toothpaste.png Pinkalicious and Peter and their parents.png Family day.png Indoor Camp In.jpg Pearl and her husband in their swim clothes.png Mrs Pinkerton in her robe with her husband.png Robotta watching Pearl sleep.png Pearl's hand on her husband's shoulder.png Pearl and her husband staring at each other while in their bedtime clothes.png The Pinkertons are really tired.png Pinkalicious and Peter on the ship with their mom in her robe.png Pearl and her husband are talking.png Pearl smiling front view.png Pearl as an angel while in her robe.png Pearl, her husband, and her daughter Pinkalicious.png A PINKAPERFECT BIRTHDAY.jpeg Pearl and Pinkalicious.jpg Pinkalicious Pearl and Andrea.jpg Zoo Day.jpeg Pinkalicious and her parents wearing their winter clothes.png Pearl in her icy kitchen while wearing her robe.png Pinkalicious and Peter's parents are very very very tired.png Pinkalicious, Peter, and their parents coming out of their room in their bedtime clothes.png Pinkalicious The Celebrator Curtsy 2.jpg Pinkalicious The Celebrator Curtsy.jpg SnowFairies.png CerealOfferedInsteadOfPancakes.png Pearl sitting in Frost Fairy.png Dream Salon (episode).jpeg Mr. Pinkerton holding Norman's whistle while his wife smiles in her robe.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Pinkertons